Forge
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Distant, cold and smug is how most would describe Yulia. She is in the game for the money and shows it. If one would meet her on the job they would assume they are talking to a cop and not to a hero as she lacks most of the flair that they have. She treats heroics as just a job and will hardly ever get emotionally involved when she is on duty. She is what one could describe a real Ice Queen with little to no care about the emotions of her conversation partner and while she doesn’t try to insult others, her remarks often sound like insults. Due to her apathetic and rather asocial personality, she prefers working alone as she has no need for a partner who needs communication in a fight to make the job go easier. Even during training sessions she hardly communicates and just expects the students to learn on their own while engaging in combat. In reality, she is a lot warmer and a lot smugger than most would assume, but this is heavily limited to anyone who could warm her frigid heart up, like her younger sister who is the light of her life. Backstory A simple farmer in Russia fell in love with a simple woman and got a pair of cute daughters is all there should have been needed to say about Yulia’s past, yet sadly it isn’t like this. Her Father was a gambling man and his addiction had gotten the family in quite some financial troubles. The young Yulia decided to use her decently powerful quirk to do some good work for the local mafia in order to get rid of her father’s debt so that they wouldn’t come to take her and her sister away. Due to this she came in contact with the criminal underbelly of the world and learned how to cope with staining one's hands, quite literally in her case. After three years of working for them, she still saw no way out due to the fact that the more money she brought in the more money her father squandered. After a long night of thinking, she came to the coldest and most rational decision she had ever made in her life. If her father was the one who placed them in this horrible a situation, then all that had to happen was for her father to be removed out of the picture. One night she crept up to her father’s room, trying to make as little sound as possible. The man might have heard his daughter approaching if he wasn’t blackout drunk like always. It only took a few seconds to burn through his neck and the man hadn’t even made a sound, yet it seemed like the smell had awoken her mother. Now eye to eye with the woman who had let her husband fall into this depravity she raised her hand to finish her job and to dispose of the witnesses like she had been thought, yet her sister who had secretly been following her burst into the room, tears rolling down her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Yulia decided to let her mother live on the promise that she would keep taking care for her little sister. Her mother, visibly disgusted and frightened by her own daughter, accepted but added the term that she had to leave to the country as she would never be able to sleep under the same roof with the monster that killed her husband again. Yulia, deciding this was also the best for her sister as she didn’t need a monster of a sister complied, leaving all of the money she had earned behind. After a short amount of wandering she reached Acropolis and upon learning of the hero system, decided to apply to become one as she had heard her sister wanted to apply to university soon but lacked the money. Now she just diligently works her job in order to sustain both herself and her little sister studying back in Russia as she knows a worthless flesh bag like her mother will not be able to hold a job to support her sister’s education. All she wants is for her sister to have all that she had lacked in her younger years. -This is her own retelling of the story to anyone who has gotten close enough for her to share her history. Resources A small and simple apartment and a normal motorcycle. Yulia also has a good sum of 20k to her name on her bank account due to her work as a Pro hero. Equipment and Weaponry A pair of metal gauntlets and a pair of metal greaves. This metal can resist up to 15kN and has the added property of actually sealing her heat inside to not burn people or her own clothes on accident. A simple Baretta she confiscated from Tragedy after a fight she had with the crime boss. When she found the gun, it still had 10 rounds left in it. Specialisations Hand to Hand combat: Kickboxing, Mixed Martial arts, teaching, investigation, interrogation, cooking. Quirk Type Mutation. Heat-generation The user’s body is transformed by their quirk, causing their hands from their elbow down and their legs from their shins down to have a magma-like look. These parts of her body can generate heat up to 800°C in an instant, causing even visible flames to appear on them. These parts and only these parts of her body are completely immune to fire. After using it for more than 8 turns she has to turn it off for four turns. If she uses it for a shorter duration its cooldown is half the time it was used for, rounded up. This on themselves isn’t too powerful a quirk, but Yulia has found a way to make use of it extremely well. Due to the nature of the heating up she can use it to cause the air around her hands or legs to expand drastically, causing a small explosion that doubles the force of her next movement with that limb, meaning that her punches are 10kn, her kicks 14kn and jumping distance and speed to also be doubled. This can be used twice per limb before having a 3 turn cooldown. Counter Force A new use she found for the ability is to cause the air to explode the moment something makes impact with her hands, allowing her to cancel out 10kn of force to anything that hits her arms or her legs in that moment. This can be used once per limb before having a 3 turn cooldown. '''Disclaimer -> '''As the user needs to manually cause the explosion, she needs to be concious to block. Weakness One of the downsides to this ability is that this ability uses the heat of the user to keep her hands burning, meaning she requires a lot more food than normal. Due to this she is often seen snacking and is known to pass out after combat if she doesn’t have a snack on her. While her gauntlets do a good job of protecting her, they aren't perfect and from the 6th turn and onward of her using her quirk she will slowly start to burn her upper arm and upper leg as long as it remains active. Category:All Characters Category:Heroes Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes